Family Of One (Austin and Ally)
by R5Casket41319
Summary: Ally was Pregnent ant 16, she runsaway so she won't ruin Austins career. 5 years later she sees him again what will she do? Rated M for later chapters


Ally's POV

Not being able to see my friends, family and boyfriend for 5 years is hard. I had to change my cell phone number, create a fake identity, and erase Ally Dawson from the world. That's right yes my Name is Ally Dawson, but I go by Melissa Hartmen now.. Yep..my fake name.. Only because I don't want anyone to recognize me..I dyed my hair a dirty blond dish color, similar to what Austin's hair is like. I wear blue contacts but My natural eye color is hazel and basically I'm a total fake.. Except for Annabelle Melody Moon..my daughter..I'm 21 years old now and she's 5 now.. I think out could do the math.. I had her at 16.. But I never told anyone.. Not even my bestfriend Trish.. I had to drop out of high school. Yes, goodie two shoes Ally Dawson didn't finish high school...big whoop. In case your wondering Austin is the Father.. He's the only man I have ever loved and really the only man I ever slept with. I wanted to keep Annabelle as natural looking as possible, like not dying her hair because really I don't want to make my daughter a fake..especially at 5. Today I have to work and I'm leaving Annabelle with the Apartment neighbor Mrs Perkins. Mrs Perkins was never able to have children but she offers to baby sit Annabelle, so quite frankly I most of the time take her up on that offer. I waitress at 'The melody Diner' from 9 am-3pm then from 7pm-12am i bar tend at 'Hooters' Monday through Friday.. If you do the math thats 55 hours per week. I have been doing this now for 5years.. The longest 5 years of my life.

Annabelle: MOMMY CAN I HAVE PANCAKES?

Ally: sure sweetie

Love pancakes just like her father..

Austin Moon as in THE Austin moon as in the pop star is Annabelles father, I could never lie to Annabelle, when she was old enough I told her who her father was.. She was super excited because she Loves Austin's music.. To this day she listens to his music.. Just not the innaproprate songs.. Austin doesn't know he is a father.. The day I found out I was pregnant I left for New Jersey..I pretty much dropped off the face of the earth.. Even if I wanted to go back to see Austin, I don't think it's the best for Annabelle.. After I left there were news reports about my disappearance and how over depressed Austin was..he looks different now.. He looks sleep deprived and as if he hasn't been eating much.. Trish has gotten taller and a little curvier.. Dez has...how do I put this.. Matured? He's not wearing goofy clothes anymore and she barely if ever smiles anymore.. I only know this because I watch some clips of Austin's concert on YouTube, and off in the distance I can see them backstage.

Today is my day off, normally I would be at the beach but I'm feeling the park today.. I grab my guitar and Annabelle and we walk to the park.

I sit down on my blanket that I set down on the grass and I plop down next to Annabelle and I open my guitar case, I instantly pick up the Guitar pick Austin gave me after his first concert, It brought back so many memories.. When he asked me to be his girlfriend, when we had our first kiss, and certainly the night we made Annabelle. Annabelle was born November 14, 2009. Just 9 months before, on valentines day we proved our love for each other.. Then I left. I start strumming some cords and start to sing a song that Austin and I wrote together, just 1week before I ran away I call it "Mine" , just before I started to sing Annabelle harmonized with me.

Uh, oh, oh

Uh, oh, oh

You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left a small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say "Can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch?"

The moment I can see it.

Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time.

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,

And there's a drawer of my things at your place.

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,

We got nothing figured out,

When it was hard to take,

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight

Two-thirty AM

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the "Goodbye."

'Cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water.

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.

She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Hold on, make it last

Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

(Hold on) do you believe it?

(Hold on) we're gonna make it now.

(Hold on) and I can see it,

(Yes, yes) I can see it now (see it now, see it now...)

Off in the distance walking among the beach was a group of three friends, 2 boys and 1 girl.. I took off my sunglasses to get a better look..Holy crap..Is that Austin?!

End of POV

Austin's POV

Well if you didnt know by now my name is Austin Moon..international popstar..ring a bell..well anyway after my world tour Trish and Dez come with me and we head to New Jersey..I just love the shore and the history of seaside park.. It's quite fascinating ..Ever since Ally left I have been heart broken.. My heart is still to this day Shattered into a million pieces..not a day goes by where I think about her.. I walk among the shore line with Dez at my right and Trish on my left and I carry my slides in my left hand off in the distance I see a young woman just about my age playing a guitar and singing.. Wait a sec...I KNOW THAT VOICE..ALLY?!

End of POV

Austin started to speed walk faster racing up to where Ally was seated Ally was scrambling getting her bag together.. But Austin was Faster..

Austin: ALLY!

Ally:Ally who..my name is Melissa Hartmen

Austin: Ally don't toy with me I know it's you..

Ally:*under her breath* damn it..

Austin embraced Ally in a tight hug.. She could feel his rib cage..he wasn't eating.. She was sure of it..before she could get another word out, Trish and Dez ran towards them.. The Latina knocked Ally over...

Trish: Ally it's you! Your Alive!

Ally: hey Trish..

Trish took a step back realizing the changes in Ally..

Trish: Ally I missed you..

Ally: *teared up* I missed you too

Trish: who's this little cutie *gesturing towards Annabelle*

Annabelle: I'm Annabelle She is my Mo-*gets cut off by Ally*

Ally: Aunt, I am her aunt ..

Dez: cool, but wow.. how you been..

Ally: I've been better ...

Dez: Ally can I talk to you for a second..

Ally: sure..

Dez: why did you leave?

Ally: it's complicated..

Dez: well for what ever reason that may be.. When you left he became a wreck, Ally.. He wouldn't eat.. He barely slept.. And he cried all the time.. Ally when you left I had to become an adult because I couldn't let my bestfriend fall apart.. Your all he talks about anymore.. He's not the same..

Ally: I..I noticed..

Austin bud in and wraps his arms around Ally but Ally is hesitant.. It's just been so long


End file.
